All the Plans That You Have Made
by ShannonMD
Summary: Peter reflects on the plans that he had made fro him and Jason. cross posted from bare fic LJ community


Peter had it all planned out. They would come out after they were finished with high school. It wouldn't be easy, but they would be able to get through it. They had each other after all. Peter's mother wouldn't take too kindly to it at first, but she'd accept them eventually. She always liked Jason. They would tell some of their friends. Some would be okay with it, and the ones that weren't probably weren't very good friends to have in the first place. Jason's parents would probably disown him or something, but it wouldn't matter because Jason wouldn't need anyone but Peter.

They would go to Notre Dame together. For their Freshman and Sophmore year they would live in the dorm, each of them having a part-time job to help pay tuition while setting a little bit of money aside for the future. Peter would struggle with the coursework and Jason would help him. Of course, Jason's helping would turn into something completely different. Once they were finished, they might go to the library to actually get some work done. They would walk slowly, Jason holding Peter all the way. They would giggle together and occasionally exchange little kisses right in front of everyone.

They would finally get a place of their very own in their Junior year. It would be small and cramped, much like their dorm room at St. Cecelia's. There would be problems with the electricity and sometimes their water wouldn't turn on, but they would call it home for a time. Not that home really defined a place. Their homes were with each other.

Finally that day would come where they would graduate. Peter would help Jason with his tie (the one thing Jason wasn't good at) and Jason would muse about how cute Peter looked in his graduation hat. Peter's mom would be there to celebrate with her son and the boy who had become almost like a second son to her. Peter would tell her not to cry, and she would just say it was because her baby was growing up. They were both growing up. That was a good thing.

After some convincing on Peter's part, they would move to New York City. Peter had always wanted to live there, and he knew that he would be able to persuade Jason to move there after college. They would be able to afford something at least a little bit bigger than their last apartment. It would take a little while to get used to the hustle and bustle of the big city, but they could face anything together, couldn't they?

They would go out for a nice dinner together one night a year or two later. Jason would be nervous and Peter would wonder why. And when Peter finished his dessert, Jason would get out of his chair and kneel on one knee beside Peter. He would take Peter's hand and look up at him with those beautiful blue eyes. Peter would realize what was going on and hang on to Jason's every word. Jason would tell him how much he loved him. He would tell Peter that from the moment they met, Jason knew he wanted to spend the rest of his life with him. Tears would be streaming down Peter's face, but they would be good tears. When Jason would pull out the ring, Peter would say yes. Yes yes yes yes yes yes. Their fellow patrons in the restaurant would applaud as Jason and Peter would share a kiss.

Wedding plans would be a pain in the neck, but they would also be fun. Jason was a perfectionist, so of course he would want everything to be perfect for the wedding. It would be a relatively small wedding, but that was perfectly alright with Peter. They would not be able to get married in a Catholic church, but Peter would be perfectly happy making the bond of holy matrimony in a different place. It would still be the same God, and getting married in front of Him would prove once and for all that there was nothing wrong with them.

There would be tears on their wedding day, but all the good kind. Peter's mother would be crying, Nadia would be crying, Peter would obviously be crying. But it would be most shocking when Jason's voice broke in the middle of his vows and tears began streaming down his face. Peter would give Jason's hand a squeeze and they would gaze into each other's tear-filled eyes until they were finally pronounced husbands. The kiss would be perfect. The whole thing would be perfect because they were now bounded for life. Their love would be forever. And they would live happily ever after.

None of that will actually happen. Peter will never get his happily ever after. All he gets is an ever after filled with memories of what would have been.


End file.
